New Quest
by Himeko Himura
Summary: Legoalas has returned from beyond the sea. A new Quest has presented itself and a new fellowship shall be made. My first LotR Fanfic.
1. Proluge

New Quest: Proluge

By Himeko

(Standard disclaimers apply)

AN: OK. In this story, Legolas went across the sea on his boat and there was a land beyond the sea, where the elves originate. This story is made where Legolas came back. ^^ I know that when Legolas left Middle Earth, he couldn't come back. Consider this an AR (alternate reality)

"You have returned." It was a statement, not one that needed to be answered. Elrond looked upon the younger elf with deep respect. This was one of the Fellowship. One of the nine Walkers he had sent out years ago. The only one left.

"I have. But I am afraid that Gimli could not." Legolas Greenleaf replied, his words heavy with the grief that he tried to keep hidden from the older elf.

"May I ask what has happened to your dear friend, or is it too painful to speak of?" Elrond said gently. Gimli and Legolas had become very close friends and Elrond could tell that the loss of such closeness was causing Legolas much grief. 

"We fought against men from across the sea." Legolas started softly. If it weren't for his elven hearing, Elrond wouldn't have been able to hear. But as the Mirkwood elf continued, his voice got stronger. "We had decided to come back home when we had been attacked. Gimli had-"

Legolas' voice faltered slightly. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "He fought bravely, but they overwhelmed us. The ship was just yards way when he fell. He told me to run, calling me a fool elf. I tried to go back for his body, but the men did not relent. I was driven off. I stayed just out of their reach, waiting for my chance. It never came. I left my friend's body to the dogs!"

Tears fell unbidden from Legolas' eyes; a sorrow beyond any displayed there. Elrond felt his heart contract with pain as he tried unsuccessfully to comfort him.

"You need rest and time, my dear friend." Elrond said. "I shall give you a room, where you can rest and recuperate. After you feel better, come to me. There is something that I must tell you."


	2. Chapter One- A high-elf

New Quest: Chapter One- A High-Elf

By Himeko

(Standard disclaimers apply)

Suffering like he had never felt before now wracked his body in the personification of sobs. Legolas was absolutely miserable. Gimli had been his best friend and to lose him was devastating. 

The people at Gondor had found him. He had been as good as dead. After leaving Gimli behind, Legolas had fallen into a pit of utter despair. He stopped eating, drinking, and even thinking. All he could remember of that time was of an angel that kept him going, kept him from falling into the abyss of death. He would have welcomed such a solution. It would mean that he could see Gimli again. Gimli, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Boromir and Gandalf… His friends, But that pale angel had kept him from that kept him attached to this world. Who was she?

He remembered that the men at Gondor had mentioned a girl that had run away when they approached the ship with him in it. He wondered what had happened to her. Maybe she was the angel that had nursed him.

"Legolas." It was Elrond. The elderly elf walked silently and steadily to his bedside. Legolas watched him intently, noting the slight urgency in his stance. "There is an intruder in Rivendell. What's worse, is that we seem not to be able to get a glance of him."

"What?" that had to be a first. Rivendell was as safe as Lothlorien. How could someone just waltz into such a place with out getting seen? "Do you know his intent."

Elrond shook his head. "All we know is that it is heading this way. I came to inform you, just in case it decides to drop in. We don't think that it is here to do harm, though."

"The men at Gondor were talking about a girl that had been in the boat with me. Maybe it is she that is trying to come in." Legolas said, the first clear thought he had in a while.

"Maybe so. If that is it, then I'd better leave you. It will not come to you with me around." Elrond handed Legolas his bow. "Prince of Mirkwood, I wish you luck. For this intruder is a mysterious one." And the elder left.

Legolas sat there, looking more patient than he really was. His blue eyes darted around, trying to predict the actions of one he knew nothing about. 

" 'ello." A soft greeting sounded from above. Legolas looked up, slightly in shock by the suddenness of her appearance. She hung curiously from the ceiling. Her outfit consisted of a light silky dress blouse and skintight breeches. She jumped down and landed softly on his bed. She repeated her greeting " 'ello."

"Hello." Legolas said slowly, unsure of his grounds with the girl. She smiled at him happily, probably because he had answered back. 

Legolas took this time to examine the girl. Her raven-black hair was done up in an elaborate show of buns and braids. She had sparkling green eyes that seemed to hold vast knowledge, yet a playfulness that reminded Legolas of a small child. Her ears were what caught his eye. They were of an elf.

"What is your name?" Legolas asked in elfish. The girl didn't seem to understand him and instead crawled up to sit next to him on the bed. This confused Legolas a bit. This girl must have been from over the seas. But why didn't she understand elven like she should?

  
There was a reason for everything, as Legolas' father had taught him and he soon realized why she didn't understand him. "I am Regina, daughter of Almea of the Shani elves. I do not understand your words."

She spoke in perfect Quenya (High-elven). It was almost a dead language to his people. To have it spoken so commonly, was somewhat of a sin in the elven race. 

"You speak Quenya commonly. Why do you not know Sindarin?" Legolas asked in High-elven. 

"My people have not heard of such…language. We have spoken Quenya since the beginning. Your 'Sindarin' accent is different. I do not understand it as well as my own." Regina pondered a little before speaking again. "This 'Sindarin' seems like it originates from my own. Others like you were shouting at me as a tried to come to you this night."

"You have intruded into this place." Legolas said. "They do not like intruders. Not after the Dark Lord."

"Dark Lord?" she asked curiously. But was cut off by the soft pit-pats of running elven feet. "I must leave."

Legolas grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "They will not hurt you if I tell them not to. So please do not go." Legolas knew he was pleading, but he had to know more about this girl and her people. 

Regina looked intently into his eyes, looking for a falsehood that would send her running away and back to her land. Her mother had once told her that one day one that was different from her, yet the same would need her desperately and would hold both her fate and future in hand. Was it really he?

Legolas' boat had drifted near to her home, and Regina had seen it. She went out to examine it when she found Legolas half-dead with a high fever. She quickly jumped onto the transport and did all in her power to bring down his illness. So wrapped up in this duty, she had drifted away from her home and was far out at sea. It scared her at first, but then she remembered her mother's words. It comforted her through the lonely nights she spent gazing at the stars, nursing a complete stranger. 'He is the one,' she had thought. 'The one my fate lies with.'

Now, as she gazed into his pleading eyes, she knew she was right. He was the one that held her future. She would stay with him. Nodding, she sat back down.

The guard elves came rushing in. "My lord! Is…Is that the intruder?" They looked rather confused. She smiled kindly at them. Weren't they chasing after a fearsome foe, one that could evade the sharp gaze of an elf? But this was only a young elf! How could one so small be so threatening?

"She is who you seek. But she is not an intruder, just an unexpected guest." Legolas told them, switching his speech back to common elven. "If you will, could you send Elrond in?"

The elves bowed, still confused and went to get Elrond. Regina watched the exchange with interest. She could understand bits of what they were saying, but not much. After they had left, she asked Legolas what they were saying. He explained readily, as if knowing she would ask.

"Is this small thing causing the commotion?" the ever wise Elrond entered the room, a kind smile on his face. 

"Elrond, this is Regina. She said she is a Shani Elf. But I've never heard of them." Legolas said.

"A Shani Elf?" Elrond gave Legolas a sharp look. "Are you sure?"

"She told me so. She only speaks Quenya, for some reason." 

"I never thought I would see the day." Elrond looked rather ruffled and flushed. He came over shyly to the girl and bowed his head in silent reverence. She accepted this with a regal air around her. Legolas knew something important was up, but knew not what it was.

"It has been thousands of years since one of your kind has been seen here, my lady." Elrond spoke in Quenya. "It honors me to have you in my house."

"It has been long since that day, when our people split and yours crossed the ocean. We have longed to have contact with our brethren from across the seas, and now we have that chance." Regina smiled. "Do not bow to me, elder one. You have seen war and heartache, while my people stayed up in their trees, safe from the dangers and darkness of the world. We should bow to you, for you have the courage we did not."

"Your people do not lack courage, just reluctance." Elrond said. "Will you join me for council? I am in need of help, and your appearance must have been fated."

Turning to Legolas, Elrond commanded. "Up! Come from that confounded bed and join my council also. For the Council of Elrond is needed again, and new Fellowship shall be made!"

~TBC~


	3. Chapter Two- The Council of Elrond

New Quest: Chapter Two- The Council of Elrond

The council was full, but not one dared to sit in the former seat of Gimli. Not while Legolas had his bow so near. He glared daggers at any who even came close to the dwarven seat.

Regina watched the elf with amusement. "Why do you wish all that try to sit in that chair death?" she asked as another was mentely ripped apart by Legolas.

"None are worthy," was his simple reply. Regina sighed and rolled his eyes. 'He grieves like one for a lover,' she thought and smirked. Legolas saw this and asked. "What?"

She laughed and walked over to the 'forbidden seat'. "You amuse me, Legolas Greenleaf. Something that none has done in many years." She stood over the seat and turned to the elf. "But you must end your grief. For it will devour you." And she sat.

Legolas blinked in surprise. He was a just and kind elf, but not many would cross him. Regina sat there, a look of pure defiance on her face. She silently dared him to act, to make her move.

Elrond found this highly entertaining. But there was buisness to care to. Clearing his throat, he signaled the start of the Council. 

Besides Elrond, Legolas, and Regina, the council consisted of Julia, granddaughter of Saruman; Silvara, Geldine, and Borine of Lothlorien; Ithir and Darg of Gondor; Gawld, Shir, and Grodel of the dwarven race; Faramir III, desendant of Samwise; and Eleen of Westmarch.

Each one of the council members were alowed to speak. Except Regina, who couldn't speak common tounge. Silvara, who sat beside her, repeated the words in Quenya for her to understand.

They talked about the rise of a new Dark Lord, Shaon. He was the son of Sauron and had taken up the task of forging a new ring. The new ruling ring was the same as the first, plain. But it held just as much power as its predesessor. 

They decided that the only way to defeat Shaon was to steal away the One Ring.

"How can we take such a ring from the heart of Mordor?" Gawld asked. 

"Easy." Regina said, even though no one understood her. Her words were brought to understanding when she held up a certain ax…

"That's mine!" Gawld exclaimed, snatching away his precious weapon. Elrond smiled.

"If such a small one could steal from a dwarf, than it will be possible to steal a small thing from the castle of Mordor." Elrond said.

"You have extreme confidence that we will succeed." Geldine said, rather coldly. "Where does it all originate?"

"My Lady Geldine," Elrond said kindly. "We must have faith."

"But who shall take on the task?!" Borine exclaimed. "There is none among us that will be able to do such a thing."

As it was at the first council, there was silence. None spoke, in fear of being chosen for the terrible task.

Legolas looked disappovingly at Regina. He knew what the girl wanted to do. 'She wants to take on the task.' He thought furiously. 'If it wasn't that I feel responsible for her. I swear…'

Regina did as Legolas feared. She spoke up. "I'll do it." She tried to say in common tounge. It came out "Eeellla doo Eeta." Silvara translated for them.

Elrond regarded her with a piercing stare before he spoke. "This quest is appointed to you, then. You have accepted it freely and have made the right choice."

"But now, a Fellowship must be appointed to you. For not one could go alone and succeed in such a great task," said Elrond with a smile. "Who here would accompany her?"

"I shall." Legolas was the first to speak up. "She will be needing me and my bow."

"Yes, I believe she will need you, Lord Legolas." Elrond said, barely containing the snicker that threatened to show itself.

"I shall go also." Silvara spoke up. "Lothlorien shall have a hand in this quest. I represent my people."

"And of the wizards, I shall go." Julia said.

"Ithir and I shall join you as the representors of men." Darg piped up.

"Shir and I shall be of the Dwarves." Gawld said.

Silence now fell on the council. There was one more spot on the Fellowship. But who would take it?

"I'll try." A small voice said. It was Faramir. 

"Yes. You shall go dear Hobbit. For it has been many years since your kind has taken part in the world." Elrond smiled and said, "You remind me of Sam."

Faramir swelled with pride. To be like Sam was a dream of the young hobbit. He would be loyal to his new master as Sam was to Frodo.

"Then let it be known that there is a new Fellowship that replaced the old. And, as there were nine walkers before, these shall be called the nine seekers. For they seek the new ring and shall destroy it." Elrond declared.

"Here we go again…" Legolas mummbled to himself.


End file.
